


Confusion

by danvssomethingorother



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: M/M, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvssomethingorother/pseuds/danvssomethingorother
Summary: The Blue Morpho saves Dean Venture and that hurts Malcom more then the injury he acquired





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fannishcodex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishcodex/gifts).



“That does not look like a flesh wound, dude.”

Monarch scowled hard at the man across from him, but otherwise didn’t react sitting in his seat in the Morpho mobile.

It was dumb, ok he was dumb, he did not expect everything to go south like it did back there. He didn’t even know why he bothered playing hero and saving the idiot Venture boy from a mugging. He wasn’t a good guy and this entire thing, him being the Blue Morpho to begin with was about him killing every single person who dared arch Rusty Venture.

This wasn’t about protecting little Dean Venture from being stabbed to death in the subway on his way to class. He wasn’t supposed to care about the Venture family, it had never been about that. He hated Dean Venture as much as he despised his father, he didn’t know why he went out of his way, ruined his own plans to save the little shit.

“Yeah, well, it is,” he sneered petulantly at his henchman, “The asshole just got lucky. Its nothing.”

“It totally is not nothing!”

Gary bellowed nearly slamming right into the car in front of them paying more attention to his boss then the road.

Malcom sighed pressing his hand against the large cut the would be mugger had managed to get on him out of sheer dumb luck alone. The bleeding had slowed down, it looked nasty but it didn’t even need stiches, his side kick was just worrying over nothing.

“You just saved Dean Venture! I always thought you would like watch him die and then evilly laugh about it.”

Malcom just shrugged about that, he knew he would, any other time he would have, but something about being the Blue Morpho just brought out the worst in him.

He heard Dean screaming for help and when they made eye contact he couldn’t just walk on, he couldn’t just get on his train and meet in the scheduled spot he had with Gary. He had to play hero and now he was going to be explaining a flesh wound to his wife.

“Do you ever wonder if like maybe you are doing this because I don’t know, you like the Ventures?”

The insult and denial and speech about how much he hated that family was right there on the tip of his tongue but he couldn’t bring it out.

Recently while cleaning out the rest of the shit his dad had left piled in the attic, he found something that he made everything in his life feel almost like a lie.

A box of old photos and letters addressed to his dad from Rusty Venture. It didn’t feel like it could be right, little Rusty affectionately calling his dad ‘Uncle Don’ and writing to tell him all about his day and asking about the baby, asking about him. Nothing about that felt right but yet it was all there, documented in his attic that his dad had loved his sworn enemy enough to keep letters and baby pictures of him. 

It was an amazing feeling alright to know the man you had devoted to hating had a better relationship with your own father then you.

Maybe after one too many letters about a tiny Rusty crying to his dad about how much pain he felt because of the shit Jonas put him through, maybe he just wanted to end the cycle and finally have Blue Morpho save a Venture from suffering.

But that wasn’t it was it?

He jumped a little feeling his friend and occasionally lover rest his hand on his shoulder and pull into a hug he scowled at.

“Dude, its totally cool to not completely hate the Ventures, I mean they have been a constant thing in your life for like twenty years, its ok to be a little bit attached.”

Malcom just scowled at the mere suggestion of liking the Ventures but didn’t try to fight his new partner in crime on the matter.

He felt Gary kiss him gently on the cheek before further inspecting his flesh wound, mumbling how it was going to need stiches.

Malcom just tuned him out though, staring out into his father’s old lair and just wondered how deep the rabbit hole really went and how close he really was to the Venture family.


End file.
